Breathless
by Ravendorkk
Summary: She managed to push them down on the ground, and she was breathing heavy.  Frank was too, but not because of the wrestling. Just beceause Dominique Gabrielle Weasley took his breath away.


Dominique sat in the Burrow, looking at the window longingly. She had been so used to having Frank Longbottom Jr., her boyfriend, around her at all times, it was strange having him not by her. She had had dinner with his family the night before, and that had gone well. She sighed, looking around, waiting for him to come. He was going to spend the day with her rather large family today at the Burrow, and he was going to also spend the night.

Finally, she saw a figure appear outside. She grinned. "He's here!" she called through the house, running outside to see him standing with his hands in his pockets.

She launched herself at him, hugging him. He lifted her up, twirling them once. She put her down, cupping her face in his hands. He then proceeded to kiss her passionately. She smiled into the kiss, pulling aaway for air. "I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

Dominique laced her fingers with Frank's. "Come on, let's go in the house," she smiled at him.

Frank nodded, smiling nervously at her. Dominique looked at him, her face turning softer. "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. No matter what my family says or does about us, that will never change. But they will love you, you don't need to worry." Dominique said, brushing her thumb along his jawline, down his neck, finally finding it's place on his chest.

Frank smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips hovered over each other, before someone interrupted. "Oi, lovebirds. Dinners almost ready." Teddy called.

"Shut up, Teddy!" Dominique shouted.

Frank chuckled. He quickly kissed her, grabbing her hand and walking inside. The whole family was sitting at the long table, and there were two empty seats. Dominique sat down next to Lily and one of the open seats, and Frank sat in the other next to Victoire. He sat awkwardly, starting to get some food. "So, Frank, why do you like my sister?" Victoire asked him, looking at him seriously.

"First, I don't like her," Frank said. The room began to fill with tension, as many of the males started to stand. "I love her."

Dominique smiled at him, gripping his hand under the table. "And why? There's tons of reasons. Her smile. Her beautiful personality. The look she gives only me. The way her cheeks turn a faint red when she's embarrassed. I could go on for hours."

Dominique blushed softly, looking down. She looked up at Frank, beaming. He smiled at her, looking back at Victoire. "I honestly love her with everything I have, Victoire. I would die before I would hurt her on purpose."

Victoire's face softened. She looked at Frank, then at Dominique. She smiled at Dominique. "I approve." she said finally.

Dominique smiled. Then Teddy began to speak. "I approve too. But just don't hurt my baby cousin, alright? I'll have to beat you up and I don't want to because you seem like a nice kid." Teddy grinned at him.

Frank chuckled nervously. "Trust me, if anything she would be the one to hurt me."

Dominique rolled her eyes at this. "Which I'm not going to, so you don't even need to say that."

Fleur began to speak. "So, Frank, vould you ever zink about marrying my daughter in zee future?"

"Mum! We're in our sixth year!" Dominique said loudly.

Frank coughed, looking down. "I don't think I'm ready to be married or engaged quite yet." he looked at Dominique. "But I think eventually I would want to marry her."

Dominique smiled, thinking about being with Frank for the rest of her life. She liked that thought. She clutched his hand under the table, squeezing it. The males of the room seemed to loosen up a bit, and everyone ate in silence. "Who's ready to wrestle?" Teddy asked, grinning.

Dominique grinned, nodding. "Oh course. I just need to change."

She slipped into the bathroom, throwing her hair in a ponytail and putting on a sports bra and shorts, her normal attire wouldn't work for wrestling. She walked out, looking at the males who had all taken off their shirts. Her eyes immediately settled themselves on Frank's chest, and she smiled when she saw it. It was perfect, he wasn't to weak but he wasn't too buff. He looked perfect to her.

Frank was staring at Dominique, he was practically drooling. "So, who wants to go first?" Dominique asked, an eyebrow raised.

Frank walked up to her, smirking. "I will."

Dominique smirked right back. "Alright."

They circled each other for awhile, before Dominique went for his legs, knocking him down to the ground. The girls cheered, while the males scoffed. They rolled on the floor for awhile, before Frank straddled her and pinned her arms down. Dominique smiled at him, as Frank stood up, extending his hand to help Dominique up. She took it, and he lifted her up. She was slightly breathless, and when he lifted her up she knocked into his chest. He put his arms on her lower back, steadying her. She suddenly only became aware of him, and kissed him full on the lips. They pulled apart, her lips lingering over his. Victoire and the rest of the girls smiled, but the males rolled their eyes, looking away. They pulled completely again, and Dominique looked around the room. "Who's next?" she said in a breathy voice.

The room began to laugh, and Frank smiled. They may be a tad crazy and _very_ protective, but he really liked his family. Dominique began to wrestle the rest of her cousins, beating each and every one.

"So, Dom, eh?" James Potter walked up to him, smiling.

Frank looked at him, smiling. "Yeah. I know you are all really protective of her and everything, but I really won't do anything to hurt her. She means way to much to me." he finished quietly, as Dom beat Albus.

She high fived Victoire and Lily, her eyes finally meeting Frank's. She winked at him, now going to face Fred.

"I'm glad to hear that," James smiled, clapping him on the back. "Just take good care of her, alright?"

Frank smiled, nodding. "I will."

Dom had beaten Fred, walking up to Frank. "I want a rematch." she smiled, poking him in the chest.

Frank smiled. "I'll take you down, again,"

Dom smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

They began to wrestle once more, and Frank managed to get her on the ground. She twisted them so she was on top of him. her small hands around his wrists. She managed to push them down on the ground, and she was breathing heavy.

Frank was too, but not because of the wrestling. Just beceause Dominique Gabrielle Weasley took her breath away.

**This is a cute little nextgen oneshot based on my little tumblr nextgen rp. :D I thought it was cute and fluffy.**

**And my story Mrs. Hermione Weasley isn't going to be updated for awhile, most likely. I had finished chapter five and had most of chapter six written when my computer crashed on me, and I lost them. So I'm pretty disappointed about that. But I'll try and get back to writing that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own these characters, not even Frank Longbottom Jr. The person on the rp owns him, I was just playing around with him and Dominique.**


End file.
